


Mr Refreshing, your eyes are my safe place

by Tooru_dooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Autophobia, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooru_dooru/pseuds/Tooru_dooru
Summary: Nothing ever worked. Nothing ever silenced the train of thoughts his mind always made up. Not what he says to himself, not what his best friend says to him and definitely not what his boyfriend says to him. Yet that look. That beautiful hazel pair of orbes. That was what wiped away all his worries. He chuckled, closing his eyes.Mr refreshing, your eyes are my safe place.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Oikawa Tooru/Original Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic so i’m lowkey nervous but feel free to give me some advice, i’m open to getting better

_fuck, look at you_ . I never wanted it. _baby, come here_ . I don’t want to. _You’re so gorgeous babe_ . You always did lie through your teeth. _Hey angel_ . Get away from me. _You’re perfect you know that?_ Stop. _I love you._

Oh, how I prayed that was true.

-

‘Nice serve!’

The ball swished to the other side of the court, slamming down, hard.

26 / 24

‘Ahhh, the grand king’s serves are so cool!’ Sighs echoed in the room. ‘It is, isn't it?’ Heads turned at this. He laughed, ‘is it unnatural for me to be awed by his serve?’ 

In a complete instance, everyone shook their heads, No(s) heard in different directions. His gaze softened.

‘It’s sad, really...’ Everyone stilled at this.

‘he works so hard to be able to result in a serve like that but fate just pushes itself in, stopping him from any chances in nationals.’ He lifted his gaze up

‘At this point, I'm rooting for the very best for him’ He zipped his bag.

They all sat down on the bus as coach ukai quickly counted heads. ‘Wait! I left my jacket!’ 

‘boke, hinata boke!’ 

Suga sweat-dropped, ‘It’s fine, just stay here, i’ll go grab it’ walking his way back to the room. He passed by the halls, suddenly forgetting the direction there

‘Eh, it was this way wasn’t it?’ He turned his head, left to right, suddenly relieved he went in place of Hinata. He eventually found the room, though, knocking in case anyone was inside. When he was answered in complete silence, he went in, catching sight of his kouhai’s jacket. Hinata is one forgetful boy. 

‘I tried, I swear I did!’ 

Suga turned to the direction of the noise, pointing straight to the bathroom. He sighed, _losing at a time like this is frustrating isn’t it_ ; walking his way back to the bus with Hinata’s jacket at hand. 

-

Oikawa grinned as the ball smacked down the opposite end. They won. Everyone paused as the referee blew the final whistle.

‘Yoshh!’ The whole of seijoh, cheering for their captain’s incredible serve. Smiles erupted at their win. They all made their way in front of the coach, wide grins plastered on their faces, ‘nice play’; widening their grins.

Oikawa walked out, searching round to refill his bottle. He bumped into a figure, rubbing his head, spilling continuous sorry(s). He was answered with a pull on his wrist. ‘H-huh, w-wait!’ He screamed. He was dragged to the bathroom, catching his breath after being roughly pulled along. 

‘You didn’t have to pull so hard’ he muttered, rubbing on his now red wrists. 

He lifted his head, his eyes meeting the person up front, quickly forming a smile at who he saw, ‘you came’

He was replied with a slap to the face. Oikawa’s eyes widened, ‘What the fuck?’ He faced the man, palming his slapped cheek, shock evidently there. ‘Did you even try cutting down the food you ate?’ The air tensed at this. _Shit_. ‘Of course I did, I promised you’ praying that what he said would help ease the situation. 

‘You’re kidding! You know how embarrassing that was, you looked like a pig!’ He winced. _He’s right_.

‘I tried, I swear I did!’

‘You were practically wanting everyone to see your muffin-top when you hit that serve, it was disgusting’ his eyes brimmed with tears at this. _You’re not trying hard enough._

He suddenly felt so insecure of his whole body, wrapping his arms around his stomach seemingly to cover up. 

_Why did they let a fat pig play as an athlete?_

He hated it. He wanted his mind to stop. To stop thinking. To stop talking. To stop doing anything.

The man up front sighed, ‘you know this is for your sake kawa...’ placing a hand on his head, gripping his hair as he stared at the teary eyed-boy, ‘i’m not trying to hurt you, you know that right?’ Oikawa nodded at this. 

‘I love you alright, baby?’ He gulped at this.

‘I love you too’

He dropped his hand from his hair, walking out the room, ‘I’ll be going with my friends so you go head back yourself’ leaving the poor boy inside. Oikaws stood there, quietly, taking in what had just happened. Oikawa walked his way to the sink, washing his face to remove any possible evidence that he had just cried. Looking at the mirror, he bit at his lips. _Disgusting_.

He quickly filled up his bottle with water and made his way back to the team.

_When did things go so wrong?_

His eyes caught sight of Iwa, jogging his way to him. ‘Oi, shittykawa, where’d you go?’ Oikawa, not wanting him to worry, shot him a grin, ‘I was grabbing water, then I ran into Akio!’ 

The once irked face flashed with worry, ‘Akio? He came? What did he say this time?’ 

‘Iwa-chan, stop that, Akio is the sweetest boyfriend!’ Iwa scoffed at this, ‘sweet boyfriends don’t tell you to cut off weight because you seem like a pig to them Oikawa.’ 

‘He means well Iwa-chan, you’re just jealous i have a boyfriend!’ Before Iwa could protest, Matsukawa cuts in, ‘Hey, you two, once you’re done with your littlr chit chat, let’s go eat, i’m starving’ Iwa sighed knowing he’d have to put his conversation with Oikawa on hold. 

‘Oikawa’s paying, he eats a shit ton’ Makki continued. A gasp escaped Oikawa’s lips, ‘ I do not!’ 

‘Sure you don’t’

 _That’s two people already._

-

‘Oikuru sid not fol bak chudei’ tuna spitting out with every word he said. Matsukawa face scrunched up as bits and pieces of rice fell on his arm. The other two held the same expression, eyeing Makki, with a mix of confusion and disgust.’

‘Makki, you animal, close your mouth when you eat, what if your food hits me?’ Oikawa’s tone rising at the near end of his question. Makki gulped down his food, staring straight at Oikawa. ‘What about you?’ He raised his eyebrows at this. ‘Don’t act confused, you haven’t touched your food since we’ve arrived.’

All eyes were on Oikawa.

_Don’t show them how fat you look._

‘I’m not that hungry, haha’ laughing his way through the conversation. None of them were having it; dropping a slice of meat each on his plate.

‘Eat, you’re so thin.’ 

_He’s lying to you_. 

Oikawa gulped, making a mental note in his head to eat it so he’d cause no suspicion. Taking up his chopsticks, he lifted a slice of meat, taking up some rice along with it before placing it inside his mouth. ‘Mmm~’ he hummed. 

The doors of the restaurant were suddenly slammed open. The longing gazes on Oikawa turned to the entrance, amused faces beginning to rise. ‘Karasuno?’ The mention of their team name caused them all to stare at the cause of the sound.

Smirks made their way to the faces by the entrance. ‘Come ‘ere, it’s just us four anyways.’ Makki making motioning signs towards the empty seats beside him. Seeing no other seats left, their captain followed along, filling the empty seats beside the four. When they all sat, Iwa’s brow furrowed, ‘where’s your setter? The grey haired?’

‘Oh Suga? He’s coming, he’s just cleaning up the mess the first years made in the bus’ a chuckle escaped Oikawa’s lips, ‘he really is mr refreshing.’

The captain of Karasuno’s eyes filled with confusion, ‘mr refreshing?’ The four laughed at this. ‘It’s nothing Dai-chan, just a harmless nickname’ 

At the nick of time, the said boy came through the entrance, a surprised look plastered on his face, ‘seijoh?’ Daichi just smiled in response. 

Suga walked his way to the table, scanning around for an empty seat, finding one left, beside Oikawa. He slowly took his seat, clearing his throat to avoid an awkward atmosphere to build up. Everyone proceeded with their lunch per normal before Iwa’s stern voice broke the silence between the four once more.

‘I’m serious shittykawa, you’ve been avoiding everything but the salad since the match, you’re basically a twig’ he scowled at this, ‘i told you to drop it Iwa-chan. I’m fine, i’m just not hungry-

‘Cut the crap Oikawa, fucking eat, you’re worrying me. It feels like your gonna-‘ Iwa stopped himself. He stopped himself but Oikawa knew what he meant. He’s heard it a million times. 

_I’m scared you’re gonna starve yourself to death._

Iwa was no stranger to Oikawa’s eating disorder. He knew of the millions of times Oikawa had sat on the floor of the toilet sink, two fingers digging down his throat. He knew of the times Oikawa had stared at the mirror, crying at himself. The most critical of them all, though, was that he knew this was all on Oikawa’s boyfriend. Not wanting Iwa to worry, Oikawa took hold of his chopsticks, grabbing another slice as he took a bite, smiling softly at Iwa. ‘I’m alright Iwa-chan’

_Spit it out_

Iwaizumi relaxed as he saw Oikawa gulping it down; picking up his chopsticks to continue where he left off.

_Spit it out_

_Spit it all out_

_Stop it_

_Throw it out_

he suddenly felt a tap to his lap, realization hitting him that more people were with them. Oikawa turned his head. His eyes were instantly paired with the other. His eyes softened as he looked at the hazel brown ones in front of him, visibly relaxing his train of thoughts. With shaky hands, he continued on finishing what’s left on his plate. 

-

Walking his way home, Oikawa looked up at the sky, replaying the same scene in his head. He didn’t understand how a simple gaze could cause such an effect on him. He didn’t understand how those hazel brown orbes manage to take control of his overwhelming thoughts.

Nothing ever worked. Nothing ever silenced the train of thoughts his mind always made up. Not what he says to himself, not what his best friend says to him and definitely not what his boyfriend says to him. Yet that look. That beautiful hazel pair of orbes. That was what wiped away all his worries. He chuckled, closing his eyes.

_Mr refreshing, your eyes are my safe place._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really just to explain about Oikawa’s backstory so enjoy. The next chapter will include Sugawara, i promise ;)

_Oikawa threw in some meat, hearing the sizzle of the sauce layering his slices. He took in a whiff of it, smiling at the savory scent. Grabbing his tongs, he flipped his slices to its opposite side, the other already coated in golden brown. The room was quiet, the sound of the sizzles the only thing heard in the room. As he went to pour more sauce, a pair of hands slithered along his waist hugging him from behind. Oikawa, knowing who it was, leaned back allowing the latter to rest his head by Oikawa’s neck. He could feel the short intake of breaths by his neck granting a smile to lay on his porcelain face. ‘Hey angel’ the mutter of the soft voice causing chills down his spine._

_‘Morning to you too sleepyhead’ smiling as he proceeded to cook his meat. Taking hold of his tongs, he grabbed one slice, looking at both sides. Seeing it golden brown on both sides, he blew at it softly, moving his arms backwards; the meat in front of the other, ‘is it good?’ Seeing as it was Oikawa’s cooking, Akio took it in his mouth, taking in its nicely coated meat. Swallowing it down, he lazily grinned, ‘my boyfriend’s an angel and a chef, i’m thinking i scored here’ a giggle erupted as he turned his head back, giving a small peck, ‘you did score, Akio’ the older pouted at this, expecting a compliment of his own returned, ‘you’re telling me, that i scored but you didn’t?’ Oikawa playfully gave him a thinking look, tapping on his chin before nodding his head._

_The latter shook his head at his boyfriend’s little antics. Slowly slithering his hands upwards, he placed soft pecks down Oikawa’s neck, muttering sweet nothings, watching as he relaxed into his boyfriend’s affection. ‘Akio, stop it, I can't cook’ he whined, not being able to concentrate on the meal any longer. Akio could only chuckle at this, ‘not until you say it baby’ proceeding his trail of kisses. Giving him a pout, he stared at his boyfriend’s eyes before giving him a kiss._

_‘You’re a huge score’_

Oikawa sat up, moving away from his blanket, groggily rubbing at his eyes. He turned his head; July 10, a saturday. He slowly got up, lifting his body weight by his legs. Walking to the sink, he washed his face; stepping on the metal, arrow pointing by 83kg. _Fat._ opening the door of the balcony, phone by his pocket. Leaning against the rail, his hands limply lay by. He sighed. _Things weren’t always like this._ When a couple minutes had passed by, he went back in, grabbing his earphones; slipping into his shoes before leaving the room. _Burn some fat off._

Jogging by the area, he allowed the music to take control of his mind, leaving out any more negative thoughts. His mind cleared with every passing step. Taking a breath out, his mind ventured around.

_Oikawa looks at the mirror, 2 ties by his hand, moving left and right in a switching motion. Pouting, he walked out the room calling out to his boyfriend. ‘Akio, which one do you think looks better on me?’ Appearing from the corridor separating the different rooms. ‘Fuck, look at you’ Oikawa’s eyes instantly shun with worry, ‘do i look bad? I kinda like this’ fidgeting around the bottom of his tux. Noticing his worry, Akio walked towards Oikawa holding both his hands, ‘hey baby, that’s not it’ reassuring him that he had different intentions, ‘you look gorgeous, babe’ lifting his head, he gave Akio the widest grin he had. Akio could only smile staring at the sparkle in his boyfriend’s eyes. He gave Oikawa a hug, chuckling at what he heard. ‘You still have to pick out a tie.’_

He stopped to catch his breath, taking a seat by the bench to his left. He stayed seated for a while, allowing his lungs to take in some oxygen. Taking off his earphones, relaxing himself by the back of the bench.

 _‘Where are you taking me’ giggling along, proceeding with tiny steps; taking caution. The hands by Oikawa’s eyes clasped tighter, bringing out a gasp. ‘No peeking, baby’ a laugh escaping Akio’s soft lips, ‘this is a surprise for a reason!’ Oikawa huffed in response, ‘fine, but if this is gonna scare me, you’ll officially stop being my boyfriend!’ Dramatically sassing the latter. He chuckled before pecking his boyfriend’s cheek, ‘you’re gonna love it trust me.’_ _Lifting his hands from the brunette’s view, Akio stood beside him, looking at the wide eyes of the former. ‘I-I love this, fuck, Akio…’ staring at the field of flowers in front of him._ _Oikawa jumped to Akio’s arms, wrapping his own, by the latter’s neck. Clearing his throat; ‘Oikawa, you’re perfect, you know that?’ Cupping the cheek of the mentioned, ‘and i want you to know that even when things go horribly wrong, i’ll be the one there to make you the happiest’ tears started brimming by the ends of Oikawa’s eyes. ‘I love you’ tears spilling like an endless river._

Oikawa plugged in his earphones once more. People had always pictured that his relationship with his boyfriend was just as picture-perfect as it seemed, and if Oikawa was being honest, it was exactly like that. That’s what people were missing. _Was._ Quite frankly, he didn’t know what had gone down to cause a change so drastic on Akio, but at a certain point, having to keep trying to save whatever this was, and getting back nothing in result, was breaking even the headstrong player. He realized himself that what was left was just a shell of who he once was and he knew that better than anyone. But even with this knowledge at hand, his heart still refused to believe that Akio had no longer cherished him the same way he does to the latter. He laughed at himself, no longer able to contain the tears he had tried so hard to stop. _What happened to us, Akio?_ He got up, presuming with his jog.

-

Sweat dripped down his face, hands by his knees, holding himself together from falling. He had jogged around for about 3 hours now and he could feel himself lose balance. His body was drained of any energy leaving behind a panting mess. With the little strength he had left, he opened the door of the fridge looking in. _Don’t eat anything fattening, it’s embarrassing._ Seeing as he didn’t have much of an option, he grabbed the box of salad before sitting down by the kitchen table. He placed his earphones on the other side of the table, grabbing a fork to start digging in. _Are you that useless of a bitch that you can’t even listen to me?_ He flinched; stilling his hand that held the fork. _Half’s enough._ Closing the lid and placing it back in. 

Sitting back down, he heard a ping go off, unlocking his phone to check what was wrong. It wasn’t unusual for messages to come around at this time. 

1 Unread message

 **my dearest bitch, are you up?** 9:21

Staring at the message in front, he chuckled, ‘if i were to show this to someone, no one would believe this is the oh so famous Akaashi Keiji’ opening their chat, he began typing. Reading what he had just written, he laughed to himself, his mind thinking of all the different possibilities of a reply he’d receive. Reading it over once more, he clicked send as he waited.

**Kawa: aww, does my widle akaawshi mish** **me?** 9:22

 **  
Kei-chan: no :p** 9:22

**Kawa: i can hear how sad you are**

**from here mr pretty face** 9:22

**  
Kei-chan: u’re emotionally**

**draining to text** 9:22 **  
**

**Kawa: And i’m proud ;)** 9:23

**  
Kei-chan: i’m at miyaji rn,**

**you** **free? I** **don’t** **exactly have**

 **anywhere** **in mind to** **visit so**

 **i'm** **just mindlessly going**

**around the place** 9:23

**Kawa: I’m tired so just come over**

**my place, to** **celebrate the coming**

 **of an asshole to** **miyaji** 9:23

**  
Kei-chan: I guess ur place is**

**in need** **of** **an actual ass there**

 **so i’ll be** **there** 9:24

**Kawa: Aka-chan, ur text messages**

**with me** **could sell yk? no one**

 **would** **believe u’d say this** **:o** 9:24

 **  
Kei-chan: feeling special yet?** 9:25

**Kawa: I knew u loved me <3** 9:25

**Kei-chan: Lmaoo, i’ll be there in**

**a** **couple** **mins, hv u eaten**

 **anything?** 9:25

**  
Kei-chan: Nvm I'll get some food**

**just incase.** **I’ll text you later, if**

 **i’m texting and i** **get hit by a bus,**

 **i’m haunting u** 9:26

**Kawa: you just love me that**

**much** **do you? :p** 9:26

_Read_

Seeing as Akaashi was no longer replying, he placed his phone down, stopping himself from bothering the boy. He bit his lips as he looked at the last few messages again. _Did Iwa-chan rat me out?_ Jittering about on his seat. Oikawa decided to shower, stopping his mind from worrying any longer. ‘Akaashi is coming, the least I can do is shower’ muttering to himself, realizing how much he reeked of sweat. By the time Akaashi arrived, Oikawa had just gotten out of the shower, towel wrapped by his waist, opening the door, ‘welcome to Oikawa’s residence, to whom do i owe this pleasure of meeting?’ Akaashi snorted, kicking off his shoes before entering the kitchen whilst Oikawa put on some clothes. He took out the food-set from the plastic, placing it in Oikawa’s fridge. Looking in, he frowned. _Iwaizumi-san was right, he’s barely eating._ Seeing the half eaten box of salad. Akaashi, just like Iwaizumi, was one who knew of Oikawa’s eating disorder. Oikawa had even personally talked to him about it.

His mind brought him back to the time he had asked Oikawa why he wasn’t told sooner; hearing his response that day broke his heart. _‘Aka-chan, every time I picture myself telling you and iwa-chan, I see you two leaving me. No one wants a childhood friend who’s broken’_ ever since then, Akaashi couldn’t bear to leave Oikawa whenever his mental health went crashing down. He never could either way. From the outside looking in, the friendship they both had with each other might have seemed odd; they were polar opposites, but if you could really _see_ the both of them, they always balanced each other out. 

‘Aka- chan? This is the fifth time I'm calling you, did you try using your brain or something?’ the voice snapped Akaashi out of his thoughts, slapping Oikawa by the back of his head. ‘Dumbass, at least I make use of my brain’ listening to the endless whines of his friend as he rubbed the back of his head. Clearing his throat, Akaashi, sat on the chair by the kitchen table, ‘how have you been? I heard Akio showed up to your match’ Oikawa turned his head to the other direction, ‘so Iwa-chan did rat me out’ grumbling at the betrayal. Akaashi could only sigh before asking Oikawa to take a seat in front of him, ‘I know you realize this more than anyone kawa,’ placing his hand on the brunette, ‘he’s breaking you more than he’s loving you and that’s intoxicating’ Oikawa took in a shaky breath, ‘then what do you expect me to do Aka-chan?’ There was a pause. ‘Leave him Kawa’ He redirected his gaze from the raven-head, down to the table, ‘For years Aka-chan, i’ve been left behind time after time, and i hate it.’ It was clear to Akaashi that Oikawa was on the verge of tears. ‘and for once, someone is willing to love me the way i love them’ he let out a laugh, ‘I’m not gonna be lonely anymore Aka-chan, why do i have to give that up?’ Looking up at Akaashi, salty tears lining by the edge of his eyes.

Akaashi’s heart tore open, he didn’t know what else to do but to embrace the boy in a hug; Oikawa’s whole body trembling as every second passed. He rubbed by Oikawa’s back in a circular motion, trying to reassure the boy that everything was gonna be alright. ‘Im scared Kei-chan’ he choked out, ‘I’m scared of being alone.’ He hushed the boy, ‘I’m always here Tooru, always.’ lulling the boy to sleep.

Just like Iwaizumi, Akaashi knew these things about Oikawa. It was funny to him, that people so different from each other, found comfort in the hands of the other. He sighed, Oikawa wasn’t always like this. Back when they were just mere kids, Oikawa was the brightest person you’d meet but now it seemed as if he’d turn dim, ready to fade away. He remembered when things started to change. It was so vivid in his mind. When Oikawa was 14, he realized that he never liked women in the way that his parents wanted him to but at the same time, he never really felt boys any more appealing. Not, well, until Akio had come. The first time Oikawa had met Akio, he was 16. He had remembered all about that day remembering Oikawa’s long rants of how perfect of a guy he was. When they got together though, Oikawa had not come out to his parents. It didn’t surprise him, his parents were traditional. _One day, Tooru, you will get married to a beautiful young lady who will make you as happy as your mother makes me’_ Those exact words embedded in his head after coming over Oikawa’s house time and time again.

When his parents found out, they were furious, kicking him out of the household. Iwaizumi and Akaashi had to hold the crying boy the whole night as they stayed in his house not wanting to leave the poor boy with nowhere to go. Days onwards though, Oikawa would freak whenever neither of the two were by his side. Even when the sun went down and the breeze of the night welcomed them, Oikawa would have trouble sleeping, sweat dripping down as chest pains struck at the fear that Akaashi would leave him just like his parents had. Iwaizumi didn’t know this. Iwaizumi had only stayed in for a night due to his parents wanting him back home, but with Oikawa staying over at his place while he searched for his own, he listened in whenever Oikawa wanted him to, holding him when he needed comfort. 

Of course, spending countless days and nights like this, Akaashi’s worry began to grow which led him to taking Oikawa to a general practitioner where they later diagnosed the boy with autophobia. Fear of being unwanted. Ever since then, the two were inseparable. When they got older, it had been easier for Oikawa to last without him which was great news considering they separated school. Akaashi still went and visited him from time to time, making sure things were alright with him. Oikawa may have been the older one between the two, but to Akaashi, Oikawa was like a little brother he wanted to protect, to comfort at his time of need, which made the Akio situation far more frustrating. With being in a relationship comes trust. So of course, after a couple months into their relationship, Oikawa had told Akio about it, but ever since their relationship had come tumbling down, He’d been using it against Oikawa. _‘he told me he’d leave me if i didn’t cut some weight kei-chan’_ Oikawa had cried to him the first time it happened. He bit at his lips, _What did Oikawa ever do to deserve this?_ picking him up to lay him down on the couch, his head on Akaashi’s lap. Grabbing at the remote, he sat watching, tucking his other hand through Oikawa’s strands of hair as he awaited for the boy to wake up before continuing their day together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u all found it confusing to read, it basically talks about how Oikawa's relationship was like back then as well as different connections with characters like Iwaizumi and Akaashi. I honestly just love the idea of the two being friends and Akaashi just being absolutely different in front of Oikawa. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, this is actually gonna be a couple chapters long so i hope you’ll continue reading


End file.
